Lost in the Cold
by Reige
Summary: Some say I was more Monster than Man, but the beasts themselves said I was more Man than Monster. So, where did that leave me? SI-OC


**A/N: **You all have to admit, this was going to happen eventually, whether we wanted it to or not. I've seen all three Hobbit movies (the last one wasn't really good though, there was just some points in the movie that were kind of off but other wise I still ended up crying). Now I have to wait for the next November/October for the extended edition of the last Hobbit movie DVD to add to my collection (to complete the LOTR:EE). As you might have guessed, this is definitely another girl-falls-into-Middle-Earth meme... but with a different approach I don't think anyone hadn't done yet.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing written by J.R.R. Tolkien nor do I take credit to Peter Jackson's movies; I only own a small handful of original character(s).

* * *

><p><em>"He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."<em>

— **Friedrich Nietzsche**, _Beyond Good and Evil_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**l o s t**

**.**

**.**

It was cold. Far too cold that it burned against my skin.

I remembered laughing, and I remembered the lights that twinkled with mirth from the branches of the trees to bring about wonder and fascination to many spectators. I remembered the cold not being so bad when I was surrounded by warmth and welcoming companions that shared my enthusiasm.

And then I was alone, lost, and frightened.

What once rained beautiful white snowflakes that seemed to shine from the pale moon's luminance turned to crimson drops as they fell and clashed horribly against the pure untouched snow.

The knife continued to dig deeper, the edge of the sharp steel cutting into the flesh like a butcher cutting into fresh meat out of the ice box. The blade coming down again and again and again while the blood drained itself from the openings the knife had made.

It seemed just seconds again that I had been laughing, celebrating, and walking along the streets with my arms occupied by friends. They had special plans together with the people waiting for them from somewhere, all of them had gifts to bring to their loved ones while they impatiently waited for the feast that was to begin at their arrival. But then I was left alone for too long when the others had left to inspect a few ware within a shop that caught their eyes.

Like a lone sheep that shouldn't have wandered too far from the flock.

Now, now I was crawling along the ground like some sort of lowly beast. My bloodied hands numb to the cold and my heart racing wildly as I sobbed for mercy from the unending pain. My attire that had had been immaculate and kept me warm from the frosty weather was beyond unrecognizable as it was torn off my frame and left to soak in the blood it absorbed.

Try as I did to cry out for help, no one came. I was alone and dying as the killer watched me with blank eyes. They felt nothing, no joy, regret, madness, or sorrow as they twisted their knife deep into my torso and back. They just watched from high above where they stood until they stood over me when I could move no longer.

I was dragged away, away from the streets, lights, and buildings. I could faintly hear the sound of people talking in the distance, but my mouth to swollen with blood to voice out any calls. My feet and legs dragged along the snow that turned into a red trail, and I saw the light fade and darkness overwhelm my vision.

And then, I was thrown into a river of ice. My body burning and my lungs crying out for air. I watched helplessly as I sank to the bottom, deeper into the dark where my only source of light what the pale moon that shone through the murky dark waters.

Hate. Fury boiling my blood as my eyes caught the face of the killer who watched me. The unfairness of why this happened. What had I done to garner such from a stranger who killed me?

With my body dying, I could only feel unimaginable blackness in me that I never knew I had. There were times I had been angry, but never to the extent where I wanted to kill, kill, burn, destroy, obliterate, and erase all joy from the world until I was completely sated and content with my chaos.

Unbeknownst to me, _someone_ heard me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I awoke to fire, screams, and more blood when I drew my first breath into the new world I was born into; the world of death, darkness, and monsters.


End file.
